


Femslash February 2020 (hiatus)

by MalvyDaina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina
Summary: Fanfiction avec des courts chapitres sans prise de tête, challenge de création durant le mois février où j'ai choisi de faire du Fuffy à l'écrit. Le ranking et le titre vont très probablement changer :)
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Original Character(s), Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers





	1. Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fanfiction avec des chapitres qui seront (très) court !  
Les thèmes des chapitres suivent la liste du Femslash February 2020 ! :)
> 
> Je vais avec peu de chance que je tienne le rythme avec les cours, mais je vais essayer de réussi à rattraper mon retard + mettre à jour quotidiennement ! Ne vous attendez pas à une intrigue de fou, j'ai fait ça sur une prise de tête et j'essaie de ne pas me mettre de pression ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous trouverez un peu de plaisir quand même :)
> 
> Pairing : Buffy x Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai posté mes chapitres ici le 25 février, mais j'ai en réalité commencé le 4 février le challenge :)  
Je vais essayé de poster les chapitres avec les vraies dates d'écriture !

Dawn était actuellement en train de se balader dans les rayons remplis d'anciens vêtements. Les friperies étaient une vraie mine d'or, tout à la découverte de chose qui ne se vend plus, mais pas moins géniale à porter. Comment les remodeler pour en faire quelque chose de cool aux yeux des autres.

Buffy était censée venir avec elle pour passer du temps famille, mais son empêchement qui se prénomme Noah à changer les plans. Brun, yeux bleu, physique parfait et hyper attentionné envers Buffy. Cela faisait une bonne année que Noah lui tournait autour, et iels ont finalement sauté le pas.

Dawn était heureuse pour eux deux, elle appréciait beaucoup Noah. Et il avait l'air de sincèrement apprécier Buffy. Son souci avec cette évolution, ce sont plutôt les intentions de Buffy. Dawn avait plus le sentiment que sa sœur avait passer le cap d'accepter les sentiments de Noah plutôt pour ne plus avoir à vivre sa solitude. Et cette pensée lui brisait un peu le cœur.

Dawn continua de fouiller dans les vêtements tout en prenant le temps d'explorer sa réflexion, au moins elle pourra dire qu'être seule entouré de fringues, cela laisse le temps de réfléchir. En tous cas, elle avait constaté les changements d'humeur de la blonde depuis un moment. Et cela a surtout démarré quand Faith est partie, il y a environ deux mois à présent. Elle savait pourquoi la brune les avait quittés, la vraie raison. Évidemment, elle en avait parlé à personne sauf à Dawn, tout simplement, car elle était dans le secret depuis des années. Mais la raison officielle de ce départ était parce que Giles lui avait proposé une offre de travail qui était à l'autre bout du pays. Une mission qui était prévue sur au moins une bonne année et pouvais s'étaler sur cinq. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait imaginer l'idéal pour Faith, mais elle y avait vu une occasion en or pour s'éloigner du Scooby Gang, et surtout de sa sœur.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupire dans les rayons justes en repensant à ça. Faith était idiote. C'était évidemment la véritable raison, et cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Faith tenait en chaînes ses sentiments pour Buffy depuis tellement d'années, tu ne peux pas être près de la personne que tu aimes, pouvoir la toucher en sachant qu'il n'y aura jamais plus. Et la solution de Faith pour réussir à avancer était de partir.

Tout le monde le savait, sauf les principales concernées. Faudra un jour expliquer pourquoi souvent les personnes amoureuses refusent de voir leurs sentiments et surtout ceux que peuvent renvoyer la personne que l'on aime. Mais dans tous les cas elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. En continuant de regarder les vêtements, elle tomba alors sur une jolie veste en jean d'un bleu clair, y avait un peu de moumoute qui recouvrait l'intérieur, et là elle put voir un arc-en-ciel brodé dans le dos. Elle détestait Buffy d'avoir changé ses plans aux derniers moments, mais pourtant elle sait que cette veste ferait un cadeau parfait.


	2. Bloom

Le printemps venait d'arriver. Les fleurs n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition, mais le temps c'était adouci et était devenu très agréable. Sentir le vent dans les cheveux qui n'est pas un déchaînement glacial en faisait partie et surtout toutes les belles couleurs revenaient dans le paysage.

Elle n'avait pas hâte que les fleurs apparaissent, chacune d'elles lui rappeler qu'une chose, Buffy. Elle pouvait voir ses cheveux dorés volait dans la brise, leur odeur qui rappel le parfum familier, où toutes les couleurs vives qu'elles produisent à l'éclat de son dynamisme et des couleurs de ce qu'elle porte toujours sur elle.

Elle pouvait toujours voir une multitude de couleur flottait autour de la blonde qui avait à chaque fois illuminé sa journée quand elle était proche d'elle.

À présent, elle était loin d'elle, et cela, depuis environ six mois. Enfin, cinq mois et vingt-trois, mais qui compte honnêtement ? Pas elle, du moins, elle essaie.

Le couché de soleil arrivait, la nuit prenait sa place tandis qu'elle continuait de se balader dans le parc, prenant doucement le chemin en direction du cimetière. Cette période calme été difficile pour elle, cela lui donnait du temps de réfléchir encore et encore et encore. Et ses pensées dérivaient toujours sur un groupe de gens au final. L'anniversaire de Dawn avait été il y a deux trois semaines déjà. Elle avait téléphoné et cela avait tellement ravi la jeune femme. Elle pouvait voir dans son esprit l'énorme sourire qui transperçait les mots dans le téléphone. Dawn lui manquait tellement.

Ses pas frottaient le sol, élevant la poussière dans sa marche. Les mains dans les poches, tandis que la nuit été définitivement proche. Pas un bruit à l'horizon. Yep, cela allait encore être calme, elle le sentait.

Giles lui avait expliqué qu'il était très probable que cela arrive, être patient faisait aussi parti du jeu. Et malgré les progrès qu'elle a réalisé ces dernières années dans le domaine, surtout dans les situations dangereuses. Et bien, cela était toujours un calvaire quand il n'y avait rien à faire.

Au pire, elle peut aller bosser au lieu d'être ici, à n'être utile pour personne. La pensée lui refroidi un peu, avant de se dire à elle-même l'opposé de ces mots d'esprit. Bien sûr qu'elle était utile, elle était ici, car justement, l'aide était nécessaire.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, prenant à présent la direction de son job de nuit.


	3. Secret

\- Dawnie ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma bague ?  
\- Buffy, tu as plein de bagues ! Comment est-ce que tu peux imaginer qu'un instant que je le serais !  
\- Mais tu sais, celle en argent que je porte tout le temps ! Ça fais genre, plusieurs années que je ne la quitte pas.

Buffy était en train de chercher depuis cinq bonnes minutes l'objet de ses désirs. Elle l'avait retiré pour ne pas l'abîmer dans son bain comme elle le faisait toujours. Cependant, aujourd'hui, malgré qu'elle avait mis la bague à sa place habituelle, elle avait comme par magie disparue !

La blonde n'en revenait pas, cela faisait à présent dix minutes et toujours rien. Elle réfléchit en cherchant où elle aurait pu disparaître, surtout qu'elle devait partir pour rejoindre Noah dans dix autres minutes, huit précisément.

\- AH ! Buffy, est-ce que tu parles de cette bague hideuse toujours sur ton index ?! Je l'ai vu à l'instant, je crois.

Buffy sortit de sa chambre avec enthousiasme, espérant vraiment que ça serait la bonne. Elle ne fit que quelques pas pour rejoindre la cuisine où était sa sœur et la regarda, puis l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa bague. Cela l'attrista instantanément après ce faux espoir. Tant pis elle devait partir dans l'immédiat, mais elle devra prendre le temps de la retrouver plus tard.

La blonde se retourna pour aller chercher son sac et mettre ses chaussures, quand elle entendue la question de Dawn, toujours dans l'autre pièce :

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à cette bague de toute manière, si c'est celle que je pense elle n'a rien de spéciale. C'est quelqu'un qui te l'avait offerte ?

Elle hésita à lui répondre pendant un court instant, feintant le temps de finir de mettre ses chaussures. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres en se redressant, fixant dans la direction de Dawn qu'elle pouvait voir à travers l'embrasure de la porte qui en revanche elle ne l'a regardait plus. Buffy n'était pas sûre de vouloir révéler l'auteur de ce cadeau, elle ne sait pas réellement pourquoi diable elle garde même cette bague. C'était devenue une partie d'elle avec le temps, elle imaginait.

\- Je.. Je crois que c'est Angel qui me l'avait offerte, bref, on se voit plus tard, bye.

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant une brune exaspérée, sa curiosité de l'instant non assouvie sachant pertinemment que sa sœur venait de lui mentir.


	4. Denim

Un cauchemar, encore.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement, après ce réveil assez brutal mais devenu une habitude. Elle était couverte de sueur froide sur son front, et son corps était au contraire bouillant et trempé. Elle glissa son avant-bras pour essuyer un peu l'humidité de son visage avant de positionner l'autre sur ses yeux, abandonnant l'idée de les ouvrir.

Il devait être dans les alentours de cinq heures et demi du matin, le soleil avait commencé à se lever, et en soit, elle venait d'avoir une bonne nuit. Elle avait dormi environ six heures, un record. À croire que le fait qu'elle se soit blessée la veille et que cela la bloque au lit pour la soirée était calculé pour que, pour une fois, elle dorme. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de beaucoup, mais qui râlerait de dormir ? Surtout pour une ancienne personne addicte aux grasses matinées.

Elle se laissa quelques instants dans le lit, s'habituant aux premiers rayons de soleil qui venaient réchauffer son visage. Elle n'avait pas d'obligation pour se lever, mais traîner dans le lit durant des heures n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle apprécié.

Elle se leva, testant sa cheville avant d'y prendre un bon appui. Tout aller bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil avec une guérison de tueuse, rien ne pouvait battre ça. Elle prit son temps pour une bonne douche, un petit-déjeuner copieux dans sa tenue préférée, c'est-à-dire uniquement en culotte, tout en écoutant la radio locale. Écouter les infos dès le matin était une petite habitude qui lui permettait de s'organiser si jamais il se passait des choses anormale qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué de façon rapide. Du moins, ce matin, elle espérait surtout ne pas entendre de mort inexpliquée. Même si elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses blessures, cela faisait plusieurs jours que c'était redevenu calme la nuit, mais être hors-jeu un instant et ça suffisait. Aucune mauvaise annonce est venue heureusement.

Il était dans les environs de sept heures, la ville commençait à devenir vivante et il était l'heure de s'activer. Elle enfila un t-shirt, glissant son pendentif par-dessus le tissu. Un jean et une veste, ses chaussures et glissa hors du deux-pièces avec uniquement ses clés et un peu d'argent en direction de chez Dean pour continuer les recherches.


	5. Note

Note à moi-même :

_Parler à Buffy de Noah._   
_(car je suis sûre que tu as oublié)_

Souligné, surligné, mis en capitale et accroché au niveau de mon visage juste à côté de la porte afin de ne pas oublier demain quand je la quitterais.

Il fallait avoir cette conversation avec ma meilleure amie. Elle ne peut pas continuer cette relation sans queue ni tête. Au début, ok, si ça lui faisait du bien, mais cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'iels se sont mis ensemble. Cela lui a permis de remplir cet espace de sa vie soudainement vide qu'avait créé le départ de Faith.

Elles étaient devenues tellement complices avant son départ. Même nous deux, nous ne l'avons jamais été autant, car il manque surtout cette compréhension de leur mission. Et bien que nous nous soyons en plus de cela éloigné Buffy et moi ces dernières années, évidemment que j'avais deviné pourquoi elle a accepté les avances de Noah, et je savais déjà comment cela allé se dérouler. Je suis juste surprise que ça ait duré si longtemps, ça doit faire 6 mois maintenant, je crois. Woh, quand même.

J'avais déjà essayé d'aborder un peu le sujet au début. Lui disant que ce n'était pas bon pour elle, et aussi pour Noah, de lui donner de l'espoir, mais Buffy ne voyait pas le problème. Iels n'avaient pas eu de réelle dispute non plus. C'est ce qui a changé il y a trois semaines, et depuis, il est clairement indiqué sur son visage qu'elle ne voulait plus ça. Pourtant, elle ne fait rien, et joue comme si rien n'avait changé, mais le regard ne trompe pas, et je le connais très bien son regard. Pour cela qu'il faut que je lui en parle, car autant jusqu'à maintenant elle était au moins accroché à une personne, qui est évidemment autre que sa sœur, autant maintenant Buffy s'est éloigné de tout le monde, Dawn étant toujours une exception. Même en vivant avec elle, je la voyais très peu.

Tandis que je prends mon temps pour me changer et me glisser dans les draps, j'entends probablement Buffy rentrer. C'est bientôt l'heure de la patrouille donc elle doit sûrement passer pour se changer et repartir. Mais j'entends soudainement quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, c'était Dawn.


	6. Upside Down

Dawn pénétra la chambre, voyant que la lumière était allumé tout en donnant deux petits coups à la porte. Elle traversa la porte, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en fixant Willow.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Willow sourit en retour, et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien, lui répondit la rousse.

Dawn se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir. Elle était encore dans sa tenue extérieure, elle avait juste enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle venait de rentrer de son travail, il était tard, cela avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu à cause de petit imprévu.

\- Je suis épuisée, j'étais dans les dossiers, y en avais un que je devais à tout prix finir avant de partir.

Dawn vient se blottir à côté de Willow, lui rendant automatiquement son étreinte tandis que la jeune femme brune fermé les yeux un instant, profitant du calme que cela créé. Puis elle se redressa.

\- Je voulais te parler de Buffy..  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu, d'habitude elle se montre au moins à l'appartement, lui répondit Willow.  
\- Oui, dit Dawn se redressant pour se remettre dans une position assise. Mais je voulais te demander, te souviens-tu une bague que l'on aurait offerte à Buffy qu'elle porte toujours sur elle ?  
\- Là comme ça, ça me dis rien. Mais pourquoi ça te préoccupe ?  
\- Et bien, elle l'a perdu il y a quelques jours et cela l'a mise dans un état catatonique. Et elle l'a toujours pas retrouvé après avoir retourné l'appartement...

Willow ria doucement à l'image, cela faisait longtemps que Buffy n'avait pas montré autant d'intérêt pour un objet. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait offert, car elle ne lui avait jamais fait de bijoux en cadeau. Peut-être Xander, mais ce n'est pas trop son genre non plus sauf quand il était avec Anya.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait d'Angel...  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ? Lui coupé légèrement la sorcière.  
\- Car elle a menti, tout dans son comportement affirmé que c'était un mensonge ! Exprima plus fortement Dawn, lançant un peu son bras dans l'intention. Je suis étonnée qu'elle t'ait pas demandé si tu avais vu la bague.  
\- Non en effet, elle ne m'a rien demandé, après ça fais deux trois jours que l'on ne c'est pas croisé à cause de nos horaires décalés.

Dawn se blottit de nouveau contre Willow profitant chacune du silence confortable.

\- Je crois que c'est Faith qui lui a offert la bague, lança soudainement la rousse.

Dawn regarda Willow, retournée par cette déclaration.


	7. Dark

Elle n'était même pas rentrée. Elle s'était rapidement changée avec ce qu'elle avait mis de rechange dans son sac et avait quitter l'appartement de Noah.

La nuit la recouvrait, et tandis qu'aujourd'hui sa veste était sombre et se cacher dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux clairs se reflétaient dans la lumière de la lune.

Elle n'avait pas patrouillé très longtemps la veille, elle allait se rattraper cette nuit. Tandis qu'elle marchait toujours en vigilance, elle pouvait entendre des rires aux loin, environ d'un groupe de quatre personnes, peut être cinq. Sûrement une bande d'adolescents garçons aux voix, ils voulaient probablement se faire peur en passant une nuit dans le cimetière, où pour simplement contrer les parents comme Dawn le faisait par le passé, ou même elle-même, mais elle avait une bonne raison !

En se rapprochant elle pouvait a présent les voir, et la scène se fis plus nette dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas des rires à proprement parlé d'ado, c'était des rires effrayé, rire face à la peur suprême quand tu es as deux doigts de te faire tuer. Elle pouvait voir un corps au sol rempli de sang, elle arrivait déjà trop tard pour lui. Mais elle pouvait encore espérer aider les trois autres qui étaient aux prises avec cinq vampires, ils venaient de tomber dans l'inconscient, assommés par les vampires et regroupés contre un arbre. Ça fait beaucoup, es-ce qu'elle allait y arriver ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait appeler Willow pour un peu d'aide, ou si seulement Faith était ici, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

Elle sortit son épée qui était à l'origine pour un autre type de démon qu'elle savait qu'elle avait des chances de tomber dessus, mais une bonne décapitation marchait aussi bien que le pieu avec eux. Elle se tient derrière un arbre assez grand et assez éloigné pour ne pas se faire repérer et envoya rapidement un texto à Willow, si elle arrivait avant la fin du futur combat ça serait toujours mieux que rien, puis elle risquait d'être dans un état assez lamentable si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à gérer les cinq.

C'est alors qu'elle marcha sur une petite branche au sol, créant un craquement. Elle priait pour n'avoir qu'un voir deux vampires venir regarder quel été le bruit, pour essayer de couper le groupe et réussir à gérer ceux qui resteraient après. Elle se tenait prête, toujours caché, entendant leur conversation, et... Bingo, deux s'approchent, avec une bonne frappe elle pouvait les gérer avant même qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence.

Quand elle en vit un apparaître, elle pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, tant pis pour l'effet 2en1. Elle s'empressa de se coller au tronc de l'arbre, espérant que le second arrive rapidement pour ne pas déclarer sa position, ni sa force aux trois autres. Le premier vampire regardait autour de lui, mais jamais dans sa direction. C'est là que le second est venu dans son champ de vision, parfait, c'était le moment. Elle de capita d'un coup le second, et le premier se retourna et alors qu'il commença à crier, elle se décapita à son tour.

Malheureusement, l'alerte avait fonctionné et cela amena les trois encore en vie, enfin, encore capable de bouger. Mais ils laissèrent leurs proies sans surveillance, elle espérait qu'ils se réveilleraient bientôt pour s'enfuir avant la fin du combat.

Elle commença à courir dans la direction opposée pour éloigner les vampires le plus possible des garçons.


	8. Make Up

Buffy se réveilla doucement, elle était au sol tandis qu'elle s'était évanouie tantôt au milieu du cimetière. Elle sentait quelque chose lui lécher la joue puis le bout du nez, elle ouvrit ses yeux afin de voir s'était quoi, ou qui.

Il se révéla un chat entièrement noir devant ses yeux. Elle bougea le moins possible pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il arrêta de lécher quand il a vu son regard porté sur lui. Elle sourit, il ne reculait pas, alors elle se redressa et il bougea à peine. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce chat était venu ici en pleine nuit dans un cimetière, mais en fait cela n'avait rien d'étrange, c'est un chat. Elle rit pour elle-même, tandis que l'animal était allongé à côté d'elle, continuant de la fixait maintenant qu'elle était assise, prenant appuie sur son bras.

Elle allait se relever alors que le félin commença à se frotter contre son bras, tournant autour puis contre son buste. C'était un peu trop affectueux pour Buffy, alors qu'elle garda sa place, attendant qu'il arrête pour se relever.

Elle approcha sa main pour lui caresser le dos, se laissant faire. La chaleur du chat dans la nuit était agréable, ses doigts se mêlant dans les doux poils sombres entretenus.

Elle sentit soudainement une froideur, cela provenait de son crâne. Une goutte de sang est tombée sur l'herbe et sa tête commença à tourner légèrement. Quand c'était-elle blessée ? Elle essaya d'essuyer le sang, alors qu'il tombait de façon plus épaisse, refusant de s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la blessure, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être frappée ou blessée.

Elle se redressa pliant ses jambes pour finalement se lever, mais elle réalisa alors que l'un de ses pieds était inutilisable. Elle tenta quand même de se mettre debout, avant de retomber sur le sol, secouant sa tête dans le choc.

Elle essaye de se composer afin de sortir de cette zone. Que lui arrivait-elle, cela n'avait aucun sens ? Elle retenta une second fois, mais la chute, cette fois-ci, fut trop violente et cela l'a fit basculer en arrière, l'obligeant à reposer sa tête sur l'herbe.

Le chat alors sauta sur son ventre en souplesse, comme s'il voulait vraiment faire attention à ne pas couper le souffle de Buffy. La blonde voyait trouble, elle commençait à reperdre connaissance, essayant de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait, elle essaye de bouger les mains pour les poser sur le chat qui avait de nouveau commencé à lui lécher le nez, enlevant le sang qui avait déjà commencé à sécher sur son visage.

Buffy essaya de fixer l'animal tant bien que de mal, mais elle commençait à voir blanc. Mais soudainement elle vue claire, et elle vit quelque chose, une personne a la place du félin noir, sentant le toucher d'une main sur sa joue.

\- Faith ?

Puis elle se réveilla dans son lit. Dawn était à côté d'elle en train de dormir pendant qu'elle était restée apparemment à son chevet. Le sursaut dans le lit de Buffy l'a fait se réveiller aussitôt ne dormant pas réellement.

\- Buffy! T'inquiète pas, tu es à la maison, lui sourit Dawn.

Buffy regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant l'environnement familier, elle remarqua que le soleil se levait. La blonde regarda Dawn qui s'était approchée avec sa chaise et avait attrapé sa main dans les siennes pour créer un contact.

\- Qu.. Que sait-il passé ?  
\- Tu as envoyé un message à Willow dans la nuit pendant que l'on parlait. On est venue aussi vite que possible, mais tu avais bougé de lieu entre-temps et nous avons fini par te trouver évanouie et blessée.

La tueuse prit le temps de comprendre la réponse, essayant de se souvenir des événements de la nuit précédente.

\- Avez-vous croisé des garçons ? Du genre 16/18 ans, je dirais.  
\- Non, nous avons vu personne..

Buffy voulait s'inquiéter pour eux, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Dawn pouvait le voir, mais ne voulait pas insister non plus, la blessure à la tête de sa sœur devait lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie et elle avait besoin de se reposer encore.

\- Ça serait bien si tu bougeais pas pendant encore quelques heures, te reposer encore un peu, je vais devoir aller travailler, mais s'il y a un problème, je garde mon téléphone sur moi, d'accord?  
\- Oui maman, lui répondit Buffy avec un grand sourire taquin.  
\- Dire que c'est moi la cadette ici, dit Dawn, lui rendant un sourire amusé.

Elles se firent un bisou, et Dawn quitta la chambre, et partie de l'appartement une heure plus tard. Buffy était restée allongé, c'est qu'une fois sa sœur partie qu'elle laissa son esprit glisser de nouveau vers le sommeil espérant rattraper son rêve ou au moins y revoir ce chat noir.


	9. Ocean

Buffy se réveilla au son du téléphone qui sonnait. Ses blessures lui faisaient déjà beaucoup moins mal grâce à la guérison de Tueuse et elle était à présent en capacité de bouger. Elle était cependant étonnée que quelqu'un appelle sur son téléphone fixe au lieu de son cellulaire, déjà, car personne appelait sur le fixe, et aussi, car son portable était accessible sans avoir à se lever et tout son entourage était mis au courant de sa situation.

Elle regarda le socle du téléphone pour voir le numéro indiqué, mais elle y vit un numéro masqué, elle ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps que cela cependant. C'était probablement Giles qui l'a contactait de chez le bureau d'une autre personne comme cela arrivait par moments quand il avait des informations à communiquer. Elle attrapa le téléphone, décrocha avant de le porter à son oreille. À cause de la fatigue, elle en avait oublié de marquer sa présence vocalement, mais son interlocutrice l'a fait pour elle.

\- Dawnie ? J'appelle à propos de Buffy, elle va bien ?

La blonde manqua de lâcher le téléphone par manque de pression dessus. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et resta sans le moindre son qui accepta de s'en échapper.

\- Hé Dawnie, c'est bien toi ? Peut-être Red ? Désolé Red, je sais que je n'appelle jama-...  
\- Faith? C'est toi ? Lui coupa-t-elle.  
\- B-Buffy?

Le son choqué dans la voix rauque coulait de source. En revanche pour Buffy, entendre cette voix qui avait disparue de sa vie depuis plusieurs mois, calma l'océan déchaîné à l'intérieur d'elle instantanément. Elle voulait être énervée contre elle, frustrée, déçue, ou tout autre sentiments contre cette personne, mais elle était juste heureuse d'entendre cette voix.

Cette légère anxiété qui parfois lui faisait la ramener quelques jours avant le départ de la brune. Un léger levé de cœur, ajouté à une froideur, sentiment d'une soudaine solitude quand juste un détail te rappelle une personne en sachant que tu ne peux pas la voir, ni même la contacter. Ce sentiment de froid était quasiment non-stop depuis des mois, et il venait de disparaître et cela était remplacé ce sentiment de chaleur.

\- Faith ! J'ai essayé pendant des semaines de te contacter, Giles refusait de me donner un moyen de te joindre. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La blonde, après le sentiment heureux qu'elle ressentait, voulait vraiment pouvoir engendrer une conversation, elle avait tellement de choses et de questions à lui dire. Et aussi, es ce que Faith savait pour le rêve ? Avaient-elles étaient connectées ou son apparition était purement le cerveau de Buffy qui avait produit ça ? Elle lui manquait tellement, elle manquait à tout le monde.

\- Je... Je peux pas B... Contente d'entendre que tu vas bien...

Puis la tonalité s'est rompue pour entendre les bips du téléphone coupé.


	10. Competition

C'était avant le départ de Faith.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle et Dawn se fusillaient du regard avec défi. Elles n'avaient pas agi avec des mots, tout était dans le comportement. Dans la ruse, et la tromperie afin de gagner quelques choses que personnes en dehors des deux ne comprenaient.

Buffy venait de rentrer à l'appartement pour retrouver les filles qui avaient finalement dépassé le stade du non-parler. Elles se lançaient des défis à réaliser à présent, vu qu'elles ne s'étaient pas départagées autrement. Buffy savait qu'en réalité Faith pouvait battre Dawn sur beaucoup de domaines, très rapidement et facilement, mais elle jouait le jeu en quelque sorte.

Elles avaient dû se lancer des défis vraiment stupides, car actuellement, elles étaient toutes les deux uniquement en sous-vêtements dans le salon. Avec des vêtements éparpillés dans toutes les pièces.

\- Salut, vous avez fait quoi ? Demande Buffy sans espoir de comprendre, son regard impassible.

Dawn réagit la première alors que Faith continuait... De peindre ? Peu importe. Dawn fit deux pas vers Buffy, lançant des explications évidemment sans queue ni tête pour la blonde, mais en gros elle expliquerai plus tard. Buffy abandonna, pas comme si elle avait réellement essayé de comprendre dès le début, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer avant de s'installer dans la cuisine sur la table à manger avec de quoi lire.

\- Ahah, j'ai gagné microbe !! Cria Faith.

Buffy pouvait entendre sa sœur protester, mais qui avoua sa défaite presque immédiatement. Elle retourna à sa lecture, quant à peine quelques minutes après elle sentit Faith venir dans la pièce, ne levant pas le regard, elle essaya de rester concentrer sur sa lecture.

\- J'ai enfin montré une victoire écrasante à Dawn. Elle rit, alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce.   
\- J'ai entendu ça, elle a à peine râlé.

Buffy quitta enfin les lignes de son livre, pour regarder Faith qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la table, toujours en sous-vêtements et recouverte de peinture.

\- Du coup maintenant on a notre cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Red.   
\- Ah oui ? Quel était donc ce dernier challenge ? Elle put entendre encore une nouvelle fois la brune rire avant de lui répondre, exposant ses fossettes prononcées.   
\- On devait réaliser le plus beau portrait de la sorcière.   
\- Vous êtes incroyable de vous lancer dans des défis aussi ridicules avec autant de sérieux.  
\- Que veux-tu, maintenant elle me doit plusieurs mois de plaisir et gâterie hehe, dit Faith, avec un petit haussement d'épaules et son sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent, choquée par la phrase.

\- Oh, allez, t'es jalouse ?

Faith commença à faire le tour de la table pour se rapprochait de sa consœur.

\- Bien sûr que non.   
\- Elle va juste me payer des gourmandises et le cinéma pour un très long moment. Aller vient ici fille mal aimée.

Faith était arrivée au niveau de Buffy quand elle finit sa phrase. Elle se pencha, attrapant sans force le cou de la blonde et vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Puis lui fit une étreinte par-derrière, collant tout son buste contre le dos de la blonde.

\- Bon sang Faith, ne t'approche pas de moi couverte de peinture !

Elle s'était écartée aussitôt de la Tueuse brune, mais elle était à présent sali d'un peu de peinture sur le visage, mais sa chemise blanche n'avait définitivement pas aimé le contact et devait à présent être lavée. Faith s'enfuit de la pièce en riant afin de ne pas se prendre les foudres.


	11. Blush

\- C'est dommage que Buffy est eu un travail de nuit imprévu, elle aurait adoré ce film, dit Willow.  
\- Oui, c'est vraiment très mal tombé, c'est pas souvent qu'elle se trouve du temps dernièrement, répondit Dawn. 

C'était la soirée cinéma du mois, les filles étaient aller voir un film après avoir débattu plusieurs heures sur ce qu'elles aimeraient toutes. Malheureusement, au dernier moment, Buffy avait été retenue à son travail malgré elle et avait dû faire plusieurs heures supplémentaires pour boucler un projet. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'elle fera une séance de rattrapage avec l'une de nous devant la télé, enchaîna l'autre Tueuse.  
\- Oui, probablement Faith. Ou sinon un autre film, dit la sorcière. 

Elles arrivaient à l'appartement, comme il était déjà tard, il était fort probable que Willow et Faith restent pour dormir sur place. Dawn ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et pu voir le manteau de Buffy qui était accroché. Sa sœur était rentrée et ne laissa pas le temps aux nouvelles arrivantes de se déshabiller qu'elle venue à eux. 

\- Faith, il faut que nous allions voir Giles, il y a du nouveau, on va probablement enfin en finir cette nuit. 

Le regard ludique entre les filles devient aussitôt sérieux devant l'attitude de Buffy. Faith acquiesça et après que la blonde ait mis chaussures et manteau, elles étaient de nouveau dehors. Willow avait proposé de venir, mais pour le moment elle n'était pas utile et l'appelleraient uniquement si besoin. 

Cela faisait une semaine qu'un démon leur échappé. Giles avait mis plusieurs tueuses dessus, mais chacune étaient rentrer gravement blessée et surtout, amnésique à propos des événements durant leur combat avec la bête. 

\- Alors on a enfin du nouveau ?  
\- Oui, quand je suis rentrée, le téléphone sonnait, c'était Giles. Je lui ai dit que tu rentrais bientôt, je t'ai alors attendue. Il a réussi à localiser une nouvelle fois le démon, cette fois-ci, il va pas nous échapper. 

Faith était au volant, tandis que Buffy était passagère. Il y avait environ 15 minutes de route pour rejoindre Giles. 

\- Il était temps, c'est ouf que l'on galère autant à avoir celui-là, dit Faith.   
\- Il est malin, il a une capacité de cacher sa présence sans rien faire. En plus avec ce problème d'amnésie qu'on ne sait pas comment cela est produit.   
\- Aucune hypothèse ?   
\- Si, on pense que c'est à partir d'un venin sur ses griffes. Toutes les filles étaient gravement blessées et avaient au moins une zone qui allait jusqu'au sang ou une marque de griffe. 

Faith frappa le volant de frustration. 

\- Dammit, on aurait dû être sur ce coup dès le départ. 

Un silence s'en suivi. Buffy comprenait le sentiment de frustration, cela aurait probablement était plus simple si elles avaient directement pu s'occuper de ce démon. Mais y penser n'avançait à rien pour le moment. 

\- Le film était bien ? Essaya de lancer Buffy. 

Faith prit son temps pour répondre, laissant plus de secondes que nécessaires. 

\- C'était vraiment bien, t'aurais vraiment aimé, faudra qu'on le regarde dès que tu auras du temps.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je vais avoir le droit de te voir sans la présence de ma jeune sœur !? 

L'ironie coulait dans la voix de la blonde. Dawn était tout le temps avec Faith dernièrement. Xander était parti pour un travail sur un chantier dans une autre ville pour seulement deux trois semaines, et il manquait cruellement à la brune qui devait rester pour son propre travail et ses études. Faith et Willow étaient toujours présentes dès que besoin pour être avec Dawn. Willow l'aidait souvent à réviser ses cours et Faith l'obliger à sortir. Buffy était beaucoup trop occupée contre son envie, surtout cette semaine où elle avait eu énormément d'imprévu entre travail de jour et celui de nuit. Impossible de prendre du temps pour sa sœur. La preuve encore ce soir alors qu'elles avaient essayé de préparer cette soirée depuis environ une semaine. 

\- Oui, rien que pour toi, je m'offre à toi. 

Elle regardait toujours la route, un sourire affiché. Elles étaient bientôt arrivées à destination. Buffy rit. 

\- Bien sûr, comme si elle allait accepter de me laisser avec toi alors qu'elle prend à cœur d'être toujours, toujours là. 

Faith se gara sur la place de parking libre devant l'immeuble qui était normalement réservée à Giles. Sa voiture était actuellement au garage, à cause de leur dernière mésaventure. 

\- Cette jalousie envers ta propre sœur est mauvaise pour toi B. 

La brune se détacha, et avant de laisser le temps à l'autre Tueuse de sortir de la voiture, elle bondit sur elle se mettant en équilibre entre les deux sièges, bloquant la blonde sur son fauteuil en entourant son buste de ses deux bras avec une poigne ferme. Buffy se débattit pour se libérer, alors que Faith vint l'embrasser sur la joue plusieurs fois. Dans l'agitation, elle l'embrassa alors juste en dessous de son oreille puis dans le cou. 

\- Faith !

Buffy rougit soudainement sur le contact. La brune la libéra presque aussitôt, la laissant sortir de la voiture et faisant de même. Elles n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots jusqu'à l'appartement de Giles. Sauf un regard, et un sourire, pour montrer que Buffy ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait juste était surprise. 


	12. Another World

C'était l'heure.

Dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de tout, Faith avait été rejointe par Vi, une autre Tueuse de la période contre la Force. Elles avaient passé plusieurs semaines pour mettre au point un style de combat ensemble. Elles avaient mis au point de nombreux plans pour un panel de circonstances plausibles.

L'ouverture d'un nouveau portail allait arriver demain, et elles allaient changer de dimension pour un temps indéterminé. Durant les recherches pour préparer se voyage, elles avaient défini que la temporalité était différente, qu'une journée là-bas en valait entre trois et cinq ici. Elles espéraient en avoir que pour quelques jours sur place, mais elles savaient que c'était très peu probablement. Un autre portail ferait son apparition dans six jours après leur passage et après l'attente sera obligatoirement d'un cycle lunaire. Sois un mois à attendre et probablement pas au même endroit. Cela vaudra environ cinq mois dans leur monde sans nouvelles.

Dean, le doyen du village, était là début le début de la mission pour Faith. Il les accueillit et les aida à préparer leur départ. Vieille connaissance du conseil, il était habitué depuis de nombreuses années à toutes ces choses mystiques et surtout connaissait l'existence du portail pour en avoir vu plusieurs démons venant de cette dimension. Enfin, ils ne les avaient pas rencontrés, mais les archives de sa famille, si. Et depuis, il a croisé la route du conseil, il était monnaie courante d'être mêlé à ce monde invisible qui en réalité était présent quotidiennement dans la vie des gens. En effet, après avoir découvert tout cela, il a commencé à voir souvent des vampires, où d'autres types de démons passer dans la ville, et en autres, des Tueuses de passage qui venait nettoyer les villes de temps à autres des forces obscures.

Évidemment, Dean n'allait pas traverser le portail, mais il avait été la source première afin d'avoir une idée de ce que les filles allaient voir de l'autre côté.

En attendant, les filles avaient leur dernière journée pour elles. Faith voulait être seule, pour prendre du temps pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas eu les deux semaines qui venaient de passer. Elle était actuellement dans la chambre, pensant alors que cela faisait une année qu'elle était ici. Dans ce trou, loin de ses ami•es. Elle voulait appeler une dernière fois chez les Summers pour annoncer à Dawn son départ, ou même elle aurait souhaiter entendre la voix de la blonde une dernière fois, si jamais elle ne reviendrait pas de cette mission.

Faith était allongée dans son lit, essayant de se détendre comme elle le pouvait. Elle prit alors son téléphone portable, allant directement dans les derniers appels et en sélectionna un. La sonnerie de l'appel sortant pouvait être entendue, et au bout de deux tonalités ça décrocha à l'autre bout.

\- Hey Giles.  
\- Bonjour Faith, comment vas-tu ? Dean m'a donné la dernière mise à jour, vous partez demain alors.  
\- Cinq sur cinq, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette mission.

Elle étira tous les membres de son corps dans sa position allongée, glissant son bras libre derrière sa tête. Ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment, faisant un dernier tour des étapes de la mission. Giles était inquiet surtout du fait qu'elles n'auraient absolument aucune possibilité de communiquer dans cette dimension pour donner des nouvelles.

La seule mise à jour qu'il aura sera durant la seconde ouverture du portail, si jamais elles n'y arrivent pas dans les temps. Soit environ un mois plus tard.

Iels raccrochèrent, et au final Faith décida d'envoyer un texto à la jeune Summers. Puis pris la décision de sortir faire la fête, avant de dormir quelques heures et de rejoindre Dean et Vi à l'endroit prévu.

Et c'était parti, elles avaient traversé le portail vers cet autre monde.


	13. Combat

Le monde dans lequel elles arrivaient été durant la nuit. Tout était sombre, mais le ciel dégagé avait assez d'étoiles pour éclairer un semblant de leur environnement proche. Elles été dans ce qui semblait être un bois, une plutôt une forêt sans fin. Elle devait faire du repérage rapidement et se mettre dans les bonnes conditions de survie. 

Vi et Faith escaladèrent un arbre afin de trouver une clairière à proximité ou encore la fin de cette mer d'arbres. Et pouvait voir au loin la lumière d'un feu et probablement un village au cœur de la verdure.

Elles prirent soin de redescendre et de prendre la direction opposée, ayant vu un espace qui semblait dégagé à environ une quinzaine de minutes de marche, pouvant se déplacer rapidement dans une zone dégagé en cas de confrontation.

Arrivées à destination, elles firent leur campement à une centaine de mètres de la clairière. N'allumant pas de feu, s'installant en silence. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent en silence, ayant parfois quelques petites conversations sur la suite des événements. Elles essayaient de dormir un peu, mais s'étant levée il y a seulement deux heures avant leur départ, cela était impossible pour elles. 

Un bruit se fit au loin, mais impossible de définir la source, probablement un animal. Mais pourquoi serait-il si silencieux près d'un campement discret. Le binôme se mit automatiquement en position de défense, tenant une lame chacune.

Un autre bruit se fit de nouveau, ce n'était donc pas leur imagination. Elles se firent un regard entendu, puis commencèrent à s'éloigner du campement, mais les feuilles au sol annulé toute possibilité de silence.

Soudainement, quelqu'un atterris de nul part sur Faith. La brune criant aussitôt son combat à sa partenaire, mais deux guerriers étaient aussi arrivés sur la rousse.

Faith se dégagea sans problème de l'individu, avant que tout un groupe arrive sur elles. Environ une dizaine de personne, des sortes de guerriers, se battaient à présent contre les deux Tueuses.

Le nombre était trop important, ils les surpassèrent rapidement dans leurs mouvements alors qu'elles se battaient pour fuir. Mais c'était fini, un coup bien placé par-dessus les autres déjà reçus fit perdre connaissance à la Tueuse brune. Elle put entendre le cri de la rousse qui essaya un dernier mouvement pour aller vers sa partenaire. Ce moment de vulnérabilité a suffi à réussir à lui attraper les bras, à la maîtriser. Malgré qu'elle se débattait, les guerriers nocturnes la tabassèrent pour qu'elle ne se révolte plus. 


	14. Love

Faith se réveilla attachée à une poutre, dans une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, mais une fenêtre en hauteur lui disait que le soleil s'était levé entre temps.

\- Hey, dit une voix à côté de Faith.  
\- Oh, hey Vi.  
\- Tu es enfin réveillée, désolé de ne pas avoir été très utile.

La rousse était attachée à proximité de Faith, mais assez loin pour que le moindre contact soit possible entre les deux.

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Atterrir à côté d'un village dans une dimension qu'on ne connaît pas.

Faith rit avec sarcasme.

\- On a eu de la chance qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas tout de suite, fini-t-elle.

Elles restèrent ici plusieurs heures sans la moindre autre compagnie que la présence de l'autre. Elles avaient tenté de forcer leurs liens qui les maintenaient, mais la matière était trop résistante, même pour la force des Tueuses.

Au coucher du soleil, une personne entra enfin dans la pièce, pour venir voir les deux femmes. Un échange de regards dans le silence se fut, alors que la personne cachée sous une cape en tissu alternée son regard rouge flamboyant entre les deux paires de yeux. La personne commença à parler dans un langage inconnu. Faith et Vi se dévisagèrent.

\- Tu as compris quelque chose ? Dit Faith en regardant la rousse.  
\- Pas plus que toi, lui répondit Vi, la fixant avant de revenir à la personne voilée. Désolé, nous ne comprenons pas.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que si on ne comprend pas elle va nous comprendre ?  
\- On ne sait jamais, dit la rousse avec un haussement d'épaules.

La personne inconnue enleva sa capuche afin de révéler un visage féminin. Ses yeux rouges continuaient de briller dans la nouvelle obscurité. Son visage n'avait pas un nez comme les humains, mais plutôt un museau, n'arrivant pas à placer à quel animal cela pouvait les faire penser. Il n'était pas très imposant comme peuvent l'être cela des canidés par exemple. On pouvait aussi y voir deux petits bois sur le sommet de son crâne, couplé à deux petites cornes placées sur son front. Sa peau avait l'air rugueuse, Vi n'était pas sûre, mais elle pouvait y voir comme des poils dépasser à certaines parties couverts de son corps. On pouvait aussi admirer une marque mise en valeur, un symbole posé sur le haut de son torse, atteignant un peu son cou, une sorte de cercle, avec une épaisseur qui s'amincissait à un point placé vers le haut. Plus d'autres ornement qui rappelait un peu de la magie d'après les connaissances de Vi, mais rien qui était identique à ceux de la Terre.

\- Me... Comprenez-vous à présent ?  
\- O-oui, bégaya Vi.  
\- Comment. Comment-faite vous ça ? Enchaîna la brune.  
\- C'est mon devoir, je savais que vous alliez venir. Juste pas si tôt, mais on m'avait prévenu. Je comprends votre langage grâce à une connexion avec vos esprits. Aussi, car vous n'êtes pas les premiers humains à venir ici, même si aucun n'étaient aussi fort que vous deux. Vous êtes différentes.

Elle s'assit en tailleur devant les filles, restant à une distance non-atteignable.

\- Mon nom est Nahia. Quels sont les vôtres ?  
\- Je suis Vi.  
\- Et moi Faith.

Les trois femmes purent avoir une conversation sur la mission des deux Tueuses. Nahia, ou aussi nommée la Sage dans son peuple malgré un physique très jeune, avait constaté que ces deux personnes ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Elles étaient venues dans un but et aller repartir une fois la mission accomplie. Mais pour des questions de sécurité, Nahia expliqua qu'elle les laissera plusieurs jours ici. Elles seront nourries, soignées, mais garderaient leurs liens et ne pourraient quitter cette pièce avant que des personnes au pouvoir plus importantes décident le contraire.

À cette nouvelle, les deux Tueuses pensaient immédiatement à Giles, il serait fort probable qu'elles ne soient pas sorties lors de la réouverture du portail dans cinq jours.

Nahia les laissa tranquille, et une personne est venue leur apporter un repas plus tard dans la soirée. Heureusement que leurs constitutions de Tueuses faisaient qu'elles n'avaient pas eu faim avant, enfin, plutôt leur permettait de supporter la faim, car cela faisait bien une journée complète qu'elles n'avaient rien avalé.

La femme qui s'était présentée à elles ne leur adressa de mots, à peine un regard. On pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu terrifiée de devoir venir. Vi remarqua le symbole identique que portait Nahia sur son torse, mais avec des motifs beaucoup plus simple.

La rousse et la brune ne tentèrent pas de dialogue en ayant senti sa peur. Elles essayaient de la jouer cool pour montrer qu'elles n'étaient pas agressives.

Nahia s'était présentée de nouveau le lendemain au lever du soleil cette fois-ci. Expliquant l'évolution de leur potentielle situation. Faith en profita pour demande ce qu'était devenu leur campement, expliquant qu'une personne de leur dimension avait préparer un sort sur des colliers qui permettait au moins de comprendre le langage des autres peuples, et probablement traduire leurs paroles. La Sage acquiesça de cette information et promit de faire le nécessaire pour amener les affaires demandées.

Une fois l'acquisition de leurs talismans, il était, en effet, devenu beaucoup plus simple de communiquer avec Nahia qui n'avait alors plus besoin d'utiliser son énergie pour traduire leur langue. Les propos étaient devenus plus clairs aussi, comprenant de façon plus aisée les paroles des deux guerrières, comme si elles avaient toujours parlé le même langage.

Nahia leur certifia que d'ici deux, voire trois jours, il sera possible de sortir d'ici en liberté. Les filles avaient vu un peu l'extérieur quand elles étaient sorties pour leurs besoins hygiéniques quelconques. Elles n'avaient cependant pas vu plus loin que la ruelle où elles étaient gardées et les bâtiments étaient beaucoup trop haut pour même voir le feuillage des arbres qu'elles savaient, entouré les habitations.

Faith et Vi continuèrent d'échanger entre elles deux quand elles étaient seules. En autre, elles essayaient de voir, avec ce qu'elles savaient, comment atteindre leur cible. Elles ne savaient même pas où elle pouvait être, alors que ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'elles étaient bloquées dans cette pièce. Peut-être qu'elles sortiraient juste à temps pour le portail, mais ce n'était pas une valeur sûre. Aussi, elles réalisèrent que réussir cette mission en un mois était sûrement trop ambitieux. Le temps de s'adapter et connaître les coutumes réelles de ce nouveau lieu était primordial. Elles le savaient, mais même en étant préparé, un décalage important entre supposition et réalité était présent.

La jeune femme qui leur avait donné leur premier repas revenue leur donner celui de ce soir-là, après ne pas les avoir revues depuis lors. Cette fois-ci, elle resta, montrant un regard bienveillant, à l'opposition de la dernière fois. Elle bégaya un peu, mais avait beaucoup plus d'assurance que la dernière fois. Elle fit un geste de la main, qui était le salue d'ici.

\- Je.. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois de ne pas être restée. Nous avons rarement des étrangers ici.

Elle remit sa longue jupe en place après avoir posé le repas au sol devant chacune d'elles. Puis croisa ses bras en restant debout, frottant une de ses mains sans répit contre la peau de son bras.

\- Je me nomme Raphaëlle, vous êtes Vi, dit-elle en indiquant la rousse, et vous, c'est Faith.

Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête.

Raphaëlle, contrairement à Nahia, n'avait pratiquement pas de museau, juste son nez avait la même forme, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une humaine de manière générale de tous ceux qui était venue dans cette pièce. Sûrement dû à son jeune âge.

La jeune femme resta toute la soirée, créant de la conversation et expliquant comment fonctionnait leur univers, et les deux Tueuses en échange racontaient les différences avec celui-ci.

\- En réalité, je ne suis pas comme mes semblables. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais je vous ressemble beaucoup plus que les autres de mon peuple. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, mon paternel est un homme de votre espèce. Il s'est perdu ici, il y a une centaine d'années maintenant, vivant une histoire avec ma mère, me mettant au monde et mourut ici. Il n'avait jamais trouvé comment rejoindre son monde, il a fait avec.  
\- Une centaine d'années ? Et tu es encore vivante ? Déclara Vi.  
\- Notre peuple vit longtemps, en réalité à cause de mon mélange, je vieillis plus rapidement que les autres et je suis destinée à mourir plus tôt. J'ai actuellement 153 ans. Habituellement, avec mon physique, je devrais plutôt avoir au moins 450 ans.  
\- Tu restes d'une longue longévité pour nous, rit la Tueuse rousse.

Raphaëlle rit en retour.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience. C'est cette différence qui a fait que mon père a finalement avouer ses sentiments à ma mère à l'époque. Vous n'avez pas autant de temps que nous, et pourtant, il lui a fallu cinq années avant d'oser avouer son amour à ma mère. Ici, le temps passe plus lentement, mais pas pour votre espèce. Votre vie est courte. C'est justement pour ça qu'il a essayé de se décider rapidement, car il a réalisé à quel point c'était bête de le perdre à attendre.

Raphaëlle fit une petite pause dans ses propos, réfléchissant encore à des pensées qu'elle avait eu un million de fois.

\- Je pense que ce sont ses sentiments qui ont fait qu'il n'a jamais réellement cherché à partir. Nous avons des systèmes pour détecter les portraits depuis plusieurs générations. Il aurait pu rentrer, mais il a affronté ses sentiments en sachant que ce n'était probablement pas réciproque. C'est grâce à cela que je suis ici parmi eux aujourd'hui.  
\- Et si ta mère ne l'avait pas aimé en retour ? Demanda Vi.

Faith était silencieuse et le resta. Elle ne souhaitait pas cette conversation qui lui faisait remonter ses sentiments et des souvenirs qu'elle avait décidé de fuir justement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, mais rien n'aurais jamais eu lieu si aucun des deux n'avaient fait le premier pas. Dans notre peuple, il est rare d'avoir des couples dû à notre longévité, mais on n'est pas exempté de sentiments pour autant envers les autres.

Elles restèrent encore une journée entière enfermées, et furent enfin libérées le lendemain au lever du soleil. Sois le sixième jour. Leur priorité était de retourner au portail, qui normalement, allait s'ouvrir au même emplacement d'ici quelques heures.

C'était Raphaëlle qui était venue leur libérée les liens. Elle expliqua qu'elle serait leur guide dans la ville, et que leur campement était resté dans le même état qu'à leur attaque. Vi prit les devants, coupant l'élan de Faith pour refuser, acceptant son offre et lui promettant de revenir une fois leur urgence réalisée.


	15. Lace

Buffy tournait sur elle-même pour se regarder sous tous les angles devant le miroir. Elle revint sur sa position initiale, vêtue uniquement d'une paire de sous-vêtements blancs. Elle se rapprocha de la glace pour admirer les détails. À une dizaine de centimètres du reflet, elle glissa délicatement sa main sur le haut de sa poitrine, caressant sa peau, examinant sa texture. Elle glissa son index entre la dentelle et sa chair, tirant le tissu vers le bas.

\- Tu as vraiment fait un travail incroyable Willow, dit-elle pour la millième fois.

La sorcière qui était penchée sur le lit, rangeait petit à petit le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé pour la séance.

\- Je suis contente que finalement tes cicatrices donnent vraiment le sentiment de ne plus être là.

Buffy dirigea son regard sur le reflet de sa meilleure amie qui avait fini ranger. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elles réalisaient ces séances. Après un combat contre un démon avec Faith pour l'aider. Buffy avait fini en feu, elle s'était alors retrouvée avec presque la totalité de son corps brûlé au troisième degré. Heureusement, Willow était intervenue le plus rapidement possible avec l'aide de sa magie. Après avoir éteint le feu de provenance magique, elle avait concentré les soins sur le visage de la blonde et ses extrémités. Et depuis lors, deux fois par semaine, les filles prenaient une séance pour essayer de guérir le reste de sa peau qui aurait dû être abîmée à jamais, et rendre Buffy inapte à sa mission, ou tout autres choses. Au début Willow n'était pas convaincue que son traitement aurait des résultats. Avec de la patience, tout le monde a pu voir l'efficacité de son traitement malgré sa lenteur.

\- Je sens encore que ma peau est différente, en comparaison avec mon visage.  
\- J'espère que cette différence va disparaître encore plus, dit la sorcière optimiste.

La blonde se retourna, et marcha vers Willow, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu fais déjà un boulot incroyable, et n'oublies pas que tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir-là, lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

La Tueuse vint l'étreindre, glissant ses bras autour du cou de son amie. Willow s'écartant après quelques secondes, restant proche de son contact.

\- Tu sais, si Faith n'avait pas été présente tu aurais probablement été morte.  
\- On en a déjà parlé, je... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de sa présence, ni de ce que l'on a fait ce jour-là tout court. Je me souviens juste de toi, qui étais là, en train de lancer un sors pour me sauver. Tout ce que je sais de la mission est-ce dont Giles m'a expliqué quand je me suis réveillée.

Willow pouvait voir un regard perdu dans les yeux face à elle. Malgré que ce combat avait eu lieu, il y a maintenant deux ans, voir deux ans et demi. La douleur d'avoir oublié cette journée, peinait tellement Buffy et dont, seule Faith avait la vérité des événements.

\- Excuse-moi Buffy. C'est juste... Elle est devenue tellement distante après cet événement.  
\- Oui, je sais, je suis la première concernée. Et maintenant qu'elle est partie depuis des mois pour cette mission...

Willow revint sur l'étreinte, serrant Buffy dans ses bras. Elle savait que la brune était devenue importante, beaucoup plus importante aux yeux de Buffy malgré tous les événements du passé. Bien que Faith se soit rapprochée de tout le monde, les deux Tueuses avaient réussi à se ressouder d'une façon encore plus proche qu'à l'époque, après la victoire et la disparition de Sunnydale.

Faith était venue vivre avec la sorcière et les deux sœurs Summers après que Willow lui ai proposé de rester. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement dans une grande ville, répondant à l'appel quand Giles avait besoin de ses deux Tueuses originelles.

La Tueuse brune avait fini par déménager cependant, ayant besoin de son espace, comme elle disait. Elle était cependant quasiment toujours dans l'appartement des filles et non dans le sien. Ce qui au final ne créait pas de réelle différence si ce n'est qu'elle se retrouvait souvent à dormir sur le canapé ou avec Dawn. C'était devenue la routine, jusqu'à ce fameux soir.


	16. Fire

Alors que Buffy et Faith avaient rejoint l'appartement de Giles plus tôt. À présent, elles étaient en chemin, quelques heures plus tard, dans la direction du démon. Elles avaient ajusté un piège qu'elles avaient mis au point afin d'espérer surprendre ce dernier pour le tuer rapidement. Giles avait refusé au début, voulant établir un autre plan pour une attaque avec d'autres Tueuses et pas uniquement elles deux. Évidemment, le duo avait refusé, ne voulant pas d'autres blessées ou mortes.

Giles avait été explicite, pour le tuer définitivement, il fallait le brûler vif, encore vivant ; c'était une information qu'iels avaient découvert il y a peu, mais le démon avait disparu entre temps. Il avait été alors impossible de le localiser. L'observateur avait donné les détails (insignifiants pour les Tueuses) des raisons que tout autre façon de le tuer était inefficace. Il était donc impossible de le tuer préalablement et de le brûler après, par exemple. Il était impératif de le piéger et le capturer était beaucoup trop compliqué, à cause de sa force et surtout de son potentiel venin amnésique qui rendait l'acte compliqué, ne connaissant pas l'efficacité du venin, ni sa rapidité à agir. Même pour le duo originel, cela aurait été quelque chose de complexe sans toutes ces informations. Maintenant, réussir à le tuer était envisageable, malgré toutes les informations manquantes. Le duo se sentait juste mal qu'il ait fallu deux Tueuses tuées et les autres gravement blessées, et auraient probablement été mortes aussi si des renforts n'étaient pas intervenus lors des patrouilles concernées.

Faith gara la voiture dans la zone où le démon avait été repéré. Elle attrapa un sac, le glissant sur son épaule et elles commencèrent à marcher. Leurs esprits en alerte alors que la zone était habitée avec aussi des petits commerces encore ouverts et un peu de passage avait lieu. Évidemment que le démon n'aurait pas été dans un endroit totalement isolé. Trop facile pour ne pas attirer l'attention quand elles interviendraient. Elles devaient garder une position relaxée, en faisant confiance à leur sens de Tueuses pour détecter plus précisément la position de leur ennemi. Elles parlaient un peu, surtout de leur plan, se dirigeant vers la zone qu'elles pensaient pouvoir piéger le démon.

Elles rentrèrent dans une ruelle sombre, avec un escalier de secours permettant d'accéder aux toits des immeubles. Sans effort, elles sautèrent sur un conteneur de poubelle fermé, et faisant un rebond pour sauter et s'accrocher aux escaliers en hauteur.

Une fois sur le toit, elles déballèrent ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Il se trouve plusieurs gourdes que Willow avait rempli d'une huile spéciale afin de faciliter l'inflammation du démon une fois pris dedans. Buffy en mit une dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Faith faisant de même.

La brune sortie deux petites bouteilles vides avec des mouchoirs en tissu et papier.

\- J'espère qu'uniquement deux suffiront, dit Buffy.  
\- On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, on doit réussir.

Faith attrapa l'une des deux bouteilles et commença à préparer un cocktail molotov revisité, versant de l'huile dans le récipient et imbibant le tissu avant de le mettre à moitié dedans. Elle fit de même avec la seconde bouteille.

Pendant la préparation, Buffy sortit une épée et une hache, ainsi que deux lames, toutes avaient été aiguisées avant leur départ. Elle posa l'épée et une lame à côté de Faith, et rangeant l'autre lame sur elle, tout en tenant la hache. La Tueuse blonde alla vers le bord du toit, guetter la vue en hauteur de la rue, et faisant le repérage tout autour de l'immeuble. Reconnaissant bien le quartier, elle reconnue même des personnes qu'elle avait déjà croisé. Heureusement, les rues se vidaient, et c'était l'heure aux derniers commerces de fermer à leur tour.

Faith rejoint sa consœur alors qu'elle avait fini de préparer le matériel nécessaire. Elle avait replacé les gourdes en trop dans le sac et avait tout disposé dans un coin du toit de l'immeuble. L'idée était avec de la chance de réussir à attirer le démon ici, cela permettrait d'avoir la place de combattre et de ne pas risquer la vie de d'autres personnes qui passeraient.

Buffy se redressa, et regarda Faith qui attendait après elle.

\- On doit y aller, dit la brune.

Faith la regardait avec son sourire remplie de confiance et d'arrogance. Elle avait hâte d'en découdre avec ce fameux démon, de venger ses amies mortes au combat. Mais Buffy pouvait y voir un peu de peur qu'elle refoulait par l'adrénaline. Faith se retourna et commença à marcher dans les escaliers de secours pour redescendre.

Buffy attrapa la main de Faith, attendant que la brune s'arrête dans son élan.

\- Hey Faith.

Faith se retourna au contact, regardant d'abord les mains assemblées sur le bout de leurs doigts, puis remonta son regard sur celui de la blonde qui la fixait.

\- Ouais ?  
\- Merci, d'être toujours là. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Tu es toujours là pour nous.

Faith sentit son sang monter au visage, réprimant du mieux qu'elle peut la rougeur qui était en train d'apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Ouais, ce... Ce n'est pas un big deal B, c'est normal après tout ce qui est arrivé.

La brune rompue le contact un instant, voulant s'éloigner de cette soudaine approche de Buffy dans la conversation. Faith était toujours l'initiatrice du contact entre elles, mettant les choses le plus confortable entre les deux. C'était très rare que le contraire arrive. La belle blonde n'étant pas du genre à se montrer tactile en dehors qu'avec sa sœur et ses meilleur•es ami•es.

Buffy rattrapa la main qui s'était enfuie, tirant sur elle pour les faire se rapprocher encore plus qu'à l'instant précédent. Elle vint alors poser un bisou sur la joue de la Tueuse brune.

\- Si, c'est un big deal. T'aurais pu partir, refuser la demande de Willow il y a deux ans et ne pas être obligée de nous supporter. Giles aurait été ravi que tu viennes avec lui en Angleterre avant qu'il revienne. Alors si, c'est normal de te remercier.

Buffy lui sourit, lâchant leurs mains, avant de se remettre à marcher doucement.

\- Allons tuer ce foutu démon.

Faith secoua légèrement sa tête et courut pour rejoindre Buffy.

Après environ une dizaine de minutes, les filles étaient sûres d'avoir localisé et trouvé le démon à son emplacement exact.

Ce fut une course rapide et déchaînée entre le moment où le démon les détecta et celui enfin sur le toit. Là où le duo voulait en finir. Faith s'était fait jeter au loin dans l'action, s'évanouissant un instant à cause du choc plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, se retrouvant avec le dos douloureux.

Buffy eu moins de chance, le démon la prit rapidement en tenaille. Il avait profité du tête-à-tête, pendant que la brune essayée de retrouver ses esprits, pour attaquer la blonde. Mauvais choix, car Buffy était indéniablement plus rapide que lui, mais il avait réussi à la griffer une fois au bras, et la second fois, à lui déchirer le dos avec ses quatre longues griffes.

Buffy se retrouva démunie de sa hache, et voyait au loin Faith faire toujours aucuns mouvements. Elle devait continuer à se battre pour que le démon ne les tue pas. Elle continuait d'esquiver les attaques de son mieux, la blessure encore chaude ne lui empêchant pas encore de se mouvoir de façon trop contraignante malgré la douleur.

En continuant d'esquiver, son pied se heurta à quelque chose. C'était l'épée que Faith avait lâché tout à l'heure quand elle fût jetée au loin. L'épée avait fait rebond, atterrissant hors de la portée de la brune. D'un geste maîtrisé, Buffy se pencha en arrière esquivant une attaque, faisant alors une souplesse pour garder son équilibre et attrapa l'épée quand ses mains touchèrent le sol. Avant même d'être entièrement redressé elle fit un demi-cercle sur elle-même, tranchant le bras du démon au passage.

Le cri du démon permit à Buffy d'avoir un court instant de répit. Mais le membre en moins n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter plus que cela ; ça avait été surtout un cri de surprise.

La Tueuse regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule du démon, là où la silhouette de la brune été... Enfin, n'étais plus. Faith avait disparu.

Buffy commença à paniquer pendant une seconde, mais ne pouvait pas s'inquiétait d'avantage et commencer à chercher où était la brune ; son attention déjà revenue sur le démon qui l'attaquait de nouveau.

Puis un liquide fut jeté sur lui par-derrière. Il était alors couvert d'huile. Le démon se retourna vivement me prêtant plus aucune attention à Buffy, pour voir la seconde tueuse tenir un petit flacon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Cracha-t-il.

Faith sourit, faisant un clin d'œil à Buffy, prenant son briquet et allumant la petite bombe.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Voyant la flamme se créer, les yeux du démon s'élargir, sachant ce qu'il l'attendait. Il chercha à fuir, quand il sentit perdre son pied, celui que Buffy venait de couper grâce à l'épée. Faith lança la petite bouteille en flamme sur le démon, prenant instantanée sur tout son corps.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas sans en payer les conséquences Tueuses !

Le démon prit alors de l'huile qui était tombé au sol alors que son corps continué de brûler vif, jetant le liquide directement sur Buffy. Cela aspergea tout son torse, alors qu'elle avait essayé d'esquiver, mais la blessure dans son dos l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Dans son geste vif, le démon envoya certaines gouttes d'huile déjà présente sur lui, envoyant le feu en même temps comme espéré. Brûlant instantanément le corps touché par l'huile de Buffy à son tour.

Au début, le feu était gérable et la Tueuse voulue enlever rapidement son t-shirt, mais le feu se propagea trop rapidement, atteignant la gourde toujours dans la poche de la veste de Buffy. Au moment où le feu atteignit cet endroit, la gourde explosa, enflammant tout son corps. Le démon mourant dans ses propres flammes pendant ce temps.

\- BUFFY !

Faith cria et agit aussitôt, prenant par réflexe sa veste pour essayer d'étouffer le feu. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet à cause de l'huile magique bouillante qui alimentait les flammes. Elle commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux se brouiller d'humidité entre la fumée et son incompétence à agir correctement.

Son téléphone sauta de la poche de sa veste. Alors qu'elle continuait d'essayer d'éteindre le feu, cela illumina son cerveau, allant le plus vite possible l'attraper et composa le numéro de la sorcière rousse en tremblant des mains. Criant son aide, la sorcière apparue quelques instants après à proximité grâce à sa téléportation.

Willow arriva en courant vers le feu qui n'avait pas diminué, elle lança un sort afin d'étouffer la chaleur, le rouge vif des flammes devenant plus claires, avant de totalement disparaître. Elle cria à Faith d'appeler les urgences, pendant qu'elle commençait un sort de soin, espérant diminuer les dégâts sur sa meilleure amie et espérant aussi, pouvoir compter dans la guérison de Tueuse pour permettre d'amoindrir les cicatrices.

Buffy s'était évanouie dans la douleur des brûlures et de la chaleur.


End file.
